The present invention relates generally to photographic apparatus, film assemblages, and methods and, in particular, to preferably single use photographic apparatus and methods employing self-developing film.
For reasons of economy and convenience, so-called single use or disposable photographic cameras have gained widespread popularity in recent years. Typically, such cameras when sold contain conventional photographic film ready for exposure. Following film exposure, the camera and film are forwarded to a developer for processing instead of merely the film; as is customarily the case. At the processor, the exposed film is removed from the cameras for processing; while the cameras are not returned to the user but can be discarded. In any event, the photographer must wait until the film is returned from the processor.
Self-developing type cameras employing self-developing film have enjoyed wide spread commercial success because they allow the user to obtain the instant results of their photographic efforts. In general, however, self-developing cameras are dedicated for repeated use. However, because of the appeal of disposable single use cameras, there are continuing efforts to provide the numerous benefits of self-developing film in a single use camera. In this regard, reference is made to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,804 issued Sep. 26, 1995, that discloses a single use camera for processing self-developing film. While the approach described in this patent is successful, there is nevertheless a continuing desire to devise other approaches for processing self-developing film in the context of single use cameras. For example, another approach in this context is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,249.